thepioneertrailfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Corielle
collections Hi Corielle I just sent you a couple of collection itemsWildecoyote 03:12, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you! :) Corielle :your welcome. I'll send what I can when I get it. Just update your wishlist and I'll keep an eye on itWildecoyote 03:54, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :you wouldn't believe it I had the cone from the injured animal collection (well 2 actually) and FV crashed :oh wait yes you would typical FV at the momentWildecoyote 03:56, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :Sent you Floer food earlier Wildecoyote 02:55, March 7, 2011 (UTC) : :Just sent Pruning shearsWildecoyote 22:28, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Corielle :Sent you another SlagWildecoyote 02:39, March 10, 2011 (UTC) : :Just sent you Coyote PeltWildecoyote 23:50, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you so much for everything you've sent. I really appreciate it! Corielle ::Your welcome as I don't need them. check emailWildecoyote 00:11, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Sent feathersWildecoyote 06:05, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Sent PendantWildecoyote 03:22, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Check your gifts :) should be the whistle and the harp Wildecoyote 00:58, March 16, 2011 (UTC) New Section I know you've been an active and helpful administrator for a while now. However, recently it's been brought to my attention that you've been rude to certain users. I have seen this occasionally, but I overlooked it for the time as you had been a useful editor. However, it's become too common of an occurrence to continue overlooking. As administrators, I feel as if we are supposed to be a model for the ideal Wiki editor. That means not insulting others, talking down to them, giving constructive criticism on where someone went wrong on an edit, and helping people on their questions. I do agree the repetitious complaints can get annoying, but if it's just a complaint, ignore it or tell them that we are not Zynga. So, if you a positive, helpful attitude towards other users for the upcoming week, I will reinstate your admin-ship. [[User:Blaze fire12|'Blaze']]fire 08:48, March 6, 2011 (UTC) goals Hi Corielle I was thinking the Hank and Bess, Hank and Fanny... goals could be desplayed better than they are now. I was wondering if I could change it and you or Andrew could then have a look and see what you think, if you don't like it then you could roll it back. (I did ask Andrew but never got a response.) What do you think?Wildecoyote 06:15, March 9, 2011 (UTC) so not fair Hi Corielle how did you get the rocks? so not fair :( lolWildecoyote 23:40, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :I just made a huge open space on my homestead, and lots of rocks and thorns grew. Corielle 23:53, March 13, 2011 (UTC) : :yeah I have a resonable area open and all I get is 1 thorn and 1 catis ah well I'll just continue to feed my protected chickens for a bit. Oh and I was just joking with you :)Wildecoyote 23:56, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Logo I noticed the wiki doesn't have a logo. If you want to add one, go to the Theme Designer, and under the Wordmark tab, add either this image or this one for the Graphic wordmark. This will change the logo at the top left of every page into that image. Neocarleen • Talk 21:41, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Both of those images are too big. Corielle Leprechaun Statue Hey Corielle, perhaps (since you do a lot of the editing here) you could take a look at a page I started to create. Its the Leprechaun Statue which I received when I turned in the St. Patrick's Day Collection and received a Pot of Gold and then opened it up. I couldn't remember where you said you find the images to use to upload thru the site, but I also made an addition to the Limited Items Template to include the statue, only it doesn't have an image updated yet. Could you help me out with that? Thanks. ₩indrazor 20:21, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :Both pages were fine, and I've uploaded the image for the statue. Corielle 20:54, March 16, 2011 (UTC) um Hi Corielle I save a pic Red_Balloons_and_a_Pot_o'_Gold_Badge-Complete but It didn't apper on the page so I reloaded from the page link so there is a duplicate. Can you fix for me please SorryWildecoyote 23:06, March 16, 2011 (UTC) info Hi Corielle Can you tell me where to find the Zynga tool bar on here please?Wildecoyote 23:47, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :The page on this Wiki? FrontierVille Gamebar Corielle :Do you think it should mention that you can only have a max of 99 gifts ?Wildecoyote 00:07, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::If you think it's relevant, then sure. Corielle